Mil Facas
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: Ficlet para o I Challenge de Ficlets Dramáticas do Fórum 3V. ºA dor de Severus Snape diante da morte da mulher que amou por toda a vida.º


* * *

_Ai, ai... Que emoção³! Bom, essa é a minha primeira SS/LE. É apenas uma minúscula FicLet que fiz para o I Challenge de Ficlets Dramáticas do Fórum 3V. Ainda não sei o resultado, mas vamos ver, né? Só não me batam por fazer o Sev sofrer tanto! ;-; Eu também amo muito ele! _

_→ Tαsh LeBeαu_

******

* * *

**

******Mil Facas**

Ele queria estar morto. Tudo o que Severus Snape mais queria naquele momento era estar morto. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que a dura realidade que havia se abatido sobre ele. Qualquer coisa... Suas mãos se crisparam e ele reprimiu um soluço. Por que ele não acordava logo desse pesadelo terrível? Por que seus olhos não se abriam de uma vez para que ele percebesse que tudo aquilo não passava do pior sonho de sua vida?

_Porque não é um sonho... Lily Evans está morta e a culpa é sua._

Severus finalmente soluçou e debruçou-se sobre a mesa de madeira da cozinha de sua casa, permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem profusamente de seus olhos, apenas os seus lamentos cortando o silêncio do fim de tarde. Como era possível sentir tanta dor? Como era possível que o seu peito doesse tanto e ele não morresse por conta de tamanho sofrimento?

O seu corpo se balançava à medida que os seus soluços aumentavam. Por que o mundo o odiava tanto? Por que o destino teve que tirá-la dele duas vezes? Por que ele não fizera algo? Se pelo menos ele a tivesse ouvido durante todos os anos em que foram amigos... Se pelo menos ele tivesse deixado suas ambições guardadas em um baú para viver para ela e apenas ela. Mas ele se recusara a desistir de seus planos. E por isso Lily estava morta...

Vacilante, ele se levantou de onde estivera sentado derramando as suas lágrimas pelas últimas horas e apoiou-se na mesa, segurando debilmente o copo de whisky de fogo pela metade, os cubos de gelo já quase totalmente derretidos. Um pouco dopado pela bebida, Severus cambaleou até a janela, abrindo as vidraças e apoiando-se em seu batente, os olhos fechados.

A brisa gelada de outono tocou o seu rosto molhado, como se enxugasse as suas lágrimas. Mas isso apenas aumentou a dor de Severus. O toque do vento parecia o toque dos dedos de Lily sobre o seu rosto quando ele chorava em sua companhia: suave, delicado e acalentador. Há quantos anos não sentia esse leve toque... Há quanto tempo sonhava em senti-lo novamente... E agora jamais iria poder receber isso novamente. E a culpa era dele...

Sua mão tremeu violentamente e o copo de whisky escorregou de seus dedos, se espatifando no chão, o líquido e os cacos de vidro batendo nos pés descalços de Severus. Mas nem sensação do vidro cortando a sua pele era mais dolorosa do que a sensação que a lembrança do toque de Lily lhe causava. O seu peito se rasgava a cada pequena memória dela, a cada mínimo sorriso, cada ínfimo gesto...

Apoiou as mãos no parapeito da janela e abriu os olhos. O sol começava a se pôr. Com o olhar embaçado, olhou diretamente para o poente, sentindo a dor em sua alma aumentar cada vez mais. O céu estava vermelho. _Exatamente da cor dos cabelos dela..._ Seus punhos se fecharam contra a madeira gasta e seus dentes se crisparam, na lembrança de um pôr-do-sol anos antes...

**_Flashback_**

_Estavam sentados sob uma faia à beira do lago de Hogwarts. Haviam passado todo aquele sábado estudando para os N.O.M.s. Nas altas colinas do horizonte o sol já se punha, tingindo o céu de um vermelho alaranjado. Severus olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos. Os cabelos ruivos de Lily refulgiam magnificamente à luz do poente e o seu estômago revirava só em vê-la._

_Ela espreguiçou-se, erguendo os braços acima da cabeça. O livro que ela lia escorregou de seu colo para o chão. Mas ela não se importou. Severus estava atento a cada mínimo movimento dela. Cada coisa que ela fazia era tão bela..._

_- Não agüento mais estudar! – ela gemeu e suspirou em seguida, massageando um dos ombros. – Isso é desumano, sabia?_

_- Você não precisa se dedicar tanto, Lil. Vai se dar bem de qualquer maneira. – Severus disse, baixo e com sinceridade._

_Lily voltou-se para ele. Aqueles olhos de esmeralda encarando, como se tivessem brilho próprio, mais belos que qualquer outra luz. Ela sorriu, e aproximou-se um pouco dele, aconchegando- o seu corpo ao lado do dele, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro._

_- Vamos descansar um pouco.- ela murmurou,fechando os olhos._

_Severus havia ficado estático à ação dela. Lily quase nunca era dada a abraçar-se a ele daquela maneira. O coração dele palpitou mais forte, o cheiro dos cabelos dela era realmente inebriante. Ele também fechou os olhos, extasiado com aquele momento. Automaticamente, ele passou o seu braço por sobre os ombros dela, acomodando-a melhor ao seu corpo, sentindo o seu calor e sorriu. Queria que fosse sempre assim..._

**_Fim do Flashback_**

O pôr-do-sol trazia a ele aquela lembrança tão doce. O pôr-do-sol trazia a ele a memória dela. Dos cabelos rubros dela, da beleza dela, da delicadeza quente dela. Tudo, tudo rememorava a ela. Mas, ao contrário do que sempre fora Lily, o sol poente não era cálido naquele momento. Era frio como os cubos de gelo que se derretiam aos pés feridos de Severus. Os raios mornos do sol do fim da tarde não chegavam até ele para abrandar o frio de sua alma.

Ele apertou o peito com uma das mãos, como se quisesse arrancar o seu coração de lá. Jamais sentiria o calor do corpo dela. Jamais voltaria a ver o brilho dos olhos dela. Jamais o seu cabelo delicado iria se espalhar com o vento. Nem a sua voz doce iria chegar aos ouvidos dele em uma melodiosa risada. Lily Evans havia partido deste mundo e a culpa era dele.

A noite enfim caiu e, com ela, nuvens escuras de tempestade se formaram. Quando a tempestade desabou, Severus ainda estava parado à janela. Os respingos de água gelada batiam em seu rosto, misturando-se com as lágrimas. E ele sofria. Sofria como se mil facas trespassassem seu coração intermitentemente. O mesmo coração que havia sido dissecado quando ele viu o corpo sem vida da mulher que ele amara a vida inteira.

Escorregou pela parede até cair sentado ao chão. Seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas e ele se abraçou. Seu cérebro não o deixava descansar, a dor em seu peito não permitia que as suas lágrimas parassem de correr. E, antes que ele percebesse, não tinha mais alma. Antes que ele percebesse, sua existência havia perdido a razão, assim como a mulher que sempre amou havia perdido a vida. Antes que ele percebesse, já havia morrido por dentro...

* * *


End file.
